The invention relates to a toy internally housing a music box, and more particularly, to an animated music box toy having a movable appendage which is moved during the playing time of the music box.
A music box toy of the type having a movable appendage which is adapted to be moved during the playing of the internally housed music box is generally well known. A music box toy of this kind includes a connecting member which is disposed between the operationally connects the appendage and a drive to which a rotating motion is imparted from a rotating body located within the music box so that the operation of the drive is transmitted to the appendage through the connecting member.
The movable appendage may take a variety of forms. For example, if the toy is shaped as a bird, the appendage will be formed as a pair of wings. If the toy is in the form of a child, the appendage will be implemented as a pair of arms. Usually, the movable appendage is adapted to reciprocate in the vertical direction or back and forth.
The movable appendage is inherently designed to move under the control of a drive contained within the toy. However, because the appendage projects externally of the toy, children playing with the toy tend to grasp the appendage with their hands or to move the appendage about out of curiosity. A conventional music box toy is constructed such that when the appendage is externally moved, such movement is transmitted to the drive means through a connecting member, or the movement of the connecting member is constrained by the drive means, so that if the appendage is externally moved in a forcible manner, the appendage, drive means or connecting member or their accessories may be damaged.